Mankind's pride
by Nuagia
Summary: The internet is a wonderful tool. It allows you to easily traget a lot of people with your ideas. This time, Law and Chaos have both used this new technology to their advantage, and society has crumbled, leading humanity to its demise. But there is still a chance at salvation, in the form of a man. (probably One-Shot)


Wherever you look, there's nothing but hypocrites. "How are you?" Do you even care, or are you just asking that because it's good manners? Then don't bother. This kind of fake kindness is something nobody actually likes.

And atop the roof, you can actually see all of it, and more. You can actually see the way people truly want to be. Drunk people walking around, hugs trying to pick a fight with other thugs, people insistently trying to pick up a woman… This is humanity. Humans should be free to do whatever they want.

It's disgusting, but this is true freedom. Laws were created by humans to stop other humans from doing whatever they wish. The only real laws that Humanity should follow are the rules of the world, and the law of the strongest.

"There's nothing better than watching humanity destroy themselves"

And on top of the roof, there's a single demon. Human in body, but with two pairs of wings, and only a single cloth hiding the important part of its figure. He stands on the edge, yet doesn't hesitate to step forward into thin air, but instead of falling, he stands straight up, defying the laws of gravity, as if showing his power over humanity.

People don't actually see him, and even if some did, nobody would believe them. His face shows a radiant smile, one very pure, yet nauseating at the same time. It's not a smile out of kindness, but rather a smile out of self-satisfaction.

"When left on their own, humanity falls in chaos..."

"...then why not help them" is what it meant to say.

It hadn't even intervened itself. It just created, on the internet, the place of Chaos, a movement for freedom. It said that laws were the enemy of freedom, and took one of its most fervent defenders to take charge in its stead. The movement, at first pacifist, started becoming more and more violent as it took importance.

It planned to overthrow the government of Japan, to destroy hierarchy, to kill the person at its peak and to instead have true freedom, with the one standing at the top becoming an easy target for whomever wants to replace them. But they met with a terrible enemy.

"So you have come, Raphael. Today, you will finally witness the true intentions of humanity."

The angel didn't even so much as bat an eye. It also had intervened with mankind, starting a popular movement that had everyone wear a chip under their skin to be able to quickly identify and localize criminals or people in danger, and also to strengthen laws and the general order of Japan. But the government, faced with such power, chose to use it to make sure none of their people would go out of line, becoming nigh dictatorial.

"Extinction will surely befall them if we do not intervene in time."

"Yes, but we shan't do so. Mankind needs to make a choice."

This is the point where a strong human would need to come and save everyone, where a hero needs to rise from the common people to lead them on the path to salvation… Or destruction. But such a man has yet to come, and the conflict is about to affect the entire world.

Nuclear plants are already targets of multiple terrorist attacks, animals are fleeing, most of those who are captive smell the danger and become aggressive towards their captors, even household pets, people killed are left to rot on the ground… Once the initial wave is over, only a small portion of humanity will still live, and it is at this time, when it looks like peace might actually come back, that demons will descend upon earth.

"My people shall see their savior, and recognize Him in all of us."

"Yeah, because He is Legion, right? _Pater, filli et sanctus spiri_ or something."

Lucifer was the one to understand it best, because it saw Him itself. It knew the world that would await humanity, should they extend their hand to Him. It knew perfect order, where there is neither free will nor pleasure. It knew the absolute Law, where every word He says instantly becomes something nobody can disobey or disprove. Were He to say Earth is flat, it would indeed become flat. But it also knew that He was but a shadow of his former self, deprived of most of these powers, which is why it didn't care about Him.

What Lucifer aimed at was a much stronger target than He, for it aimed at the Great Will, something even above He who cannot be named. Were the Great Will to be destroyed, then true Chaos would rule over all of the universes, Chaos so perfect it ridicules even the laws of time and space, Chaos so pure it grants true freedom to all beings, freedom even from their little selves.

"I do not know what you are plotting, but know that He grants us protection, He grants us strength, He grants us order, you cannot possibly win against Him. When people are scared of your shenanigans, they hide in faith, they protect themselves with prayer and they naturally search for Him."

"But when people are left on their own, they rely more and more on their instincts and become no more different than demons, freed of mind, freed of society, freed to act however they truly want, free of everything. And in true freedom, there is place neither for Him, nor for faith of any kind."

The scene is surreal: above the ground where body parts are scattered, the two generals are talking. Neither of them are on their guard, because they both know how the fight between them would end. No matter how strong he was, or how much faith he had in Him, the angel simply didn't stand a chance against Lucifer, and itself just didn't feel like picking a fight with the angel, wanting to have more fun beforehand, watching humanity fall further and further down, and stray more and more away from the path of faith.

"For now, let us just pull back, demons are growing restless, it is only a matter of hours before they arrive."

Unbeknownst to both of them, this first, unprepared wave came with a bit of summoning problems, especially one of them, summoned the old-fashioned way, by a human with a summoning circle and magic. This demon would soon form a contract with its summoner, but not in the form either of them expected.


End file.
